Spoil You
by MTL17
Summary: Tracy wants to spoil Maddy. Maddy hates it, as it only makes her feel more guilty. This story is based on All Cheerleaders Die. Spoilers


**Disclaimer: I do not own** **All Cheerleaders Die** **. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

Maddy's revenge plan had worked perfectly. Almost. She had stolen Terry's girlfriend and embarrassed him enough into doing something stupid. That part was a lot easier than she thought, Terry losing his temper after only a little gentle prodding and then punching out his girlfriend in front of witnesses, resulting in him being expelled. As he had been her primary target she supposed she could call the plan a success. However she was yet to execute the last part of her plan, namely dumping Tracy Bingham in front of the whole school, outing her as a lesbian and turning her into a social outcast.

She hadn't even considered the possibility that she could end up falling for Tracy. Or that the girl would out herself during her breakup with Terry, or the rest of the squad wouldn't bat an eye at their captain being bi, Tracy not only still on top of the social ladder but Maddy finding herself right next to her as one half of her school's knew 'IT' couple. So suddenly she was officially out, super popular with more friends than she ever had before, pretty much all of whom she actually liked, and she had a smoking hot girlfriend, and through it all Maddy felt guilty. Not for what she had done to Terry, he got what he deserved for raping her, but for trying to ruin Tracy's life.

Maddy had been so sure that Tracy had swooped in and taken Lexi's place as Queen bee and Terry's girlfriend because she hadn't given a fuck about their mutual friend. Then she gotten to know her, had gotten to see Tracy break down and cry over losing Lexi, that dating Terry had made her feel close to her again, that dating him and becoming the HBIC around here had distracted her from her pain, until Maddy gave her a better distraction, which just made Maddy feel like shit.

"So, this is where you live." Tracy said, taking Maddy's hand in hers like it was nothing as they approached the brunette's home.

"Yeah." Maddy murmured, not daring to say anything else until they got to her room, "I know it isn't much-"

Tracy shrugged, "It's... cosy."

Maddy held her breath. This was the first time she was showing Tracy her home, and she was kind of hoping Tracy was going to dump her on the spot for being poor. Only now the blonde was actually here Maddy hoped she wouldn't, even though it was what she deserved. She certainly didn't deserve Tracy, who spotted the clothes she'd had to pretty much go through all her savings to buy so she could fit in with the popular girls.

Running her hand through the fabric Tracy turned back to her, "You couldn't really afford this, could you?"

Hanging her head Maddy mumbled, "No."

"Oh Maddy, I'm sorry." Tracy said, quickly closing the distance between them.

Maddy frowned, "Why?"

"Duh, I'm the one who forced you to buy most of this stuff." Tracy pointed out, "But it's okay, because I'm going to pay you back."

"You really don't have to do that." Maddy quickly said.

"I want too." Tracy insisted, a wicked smile crossing her face, "And do you know what's great about all this?"

"No." Maddy gulped.

"Now I get to spoil you." Tracy purred.

The next day Maddy was stumbling into a changing room with her arms filled with clothes, Tracy walking in right behind her with almost as much. It was a relief to finally be able to drop all those things on the floor and stretch her aching arms. It was less of a relief to see that instead of giving her privacy Tracy close the curtain and then gave her this wicked grin which implied that trying on clothes wasn't her primary goal.

"Tracy!" Maddy warned softly but firmly.

"What?" Tracy grinned, quickly closing the distance and then whispering, "We're dykes, so-"

"I wish you wouldn't use that word." Maddy grumbled.

"Fine... we're lesbian lovers." Tracy sighed softly as she slowly pushed Maddy back against the wall, "Whatever. The point is, we're both girls, so why not take advantage of the fact that people won't bat an eye at us being in here together?"

"But, but... how would we find time to do that and try on all these clothes?"

Tracy shrugged, "It's fine, they're all in your size so I'll just buy them for you and you can return what you don't like."

Her eyes going wide Maddy murmured, "No Tracy, it's too much."

"I told you, I wanna spoil you." Tracy said, leaning in for a wonderfully sweet and slow kiss. In the middle of that she switched their positions, and then with a grin she broke the kiss and guided Maddy's right hand to her thigh, "Besides, I think I know a way you can make it up to me."

For a second Maddy was too lost in feeling Tracy's smooth thigh as the blonde slowly pushed her hand upwards, then she rolled her eyes, "You know what that would make me, right?"

"Oh you know it isn't like that. You're my girlfriend, and girlfriends do nice things for each other." Tracy pointed out as she guided Maddy's hand to her pantie covered pussy, "Mmmmmmmm, please Maddy, do this for me."

Maddy knew she should say no. Knew that she should break up with Tracy. Or finally confess the truth and let Tracy be the one to break up with her. But she just couldn't. She didn't want to lose Tracy, and she didn't want to argue back and forth as that increased their chances of getting caught, and honestly, the idea of fucking in a changing room was pretty hot. Besides, she wasn't sure she had ever turn Tracy down.

So against her better judgement Maddy began rubbing Tracy's pussy through her panties, making her girlfriend leaning back against the wall and cry out softly. Not wanting to take any chances, other than the obvious, Maddy pressed her lips against Tracy's, the self-proclaimed 'rich bitch' smiling into the kiss and happily returning it. Maddy was actually a little taken aback by just how much she returned it, at first trying to slow things down before deciding to just go with it given their dangerous surroundings.

After maybe a full minute or even two of passionately making out Tracy let out this little whine into her mouth, letting Maddy know she wanted more. Showing she got that message loud and clear Maddy pushed Tracy's panties aside and then slid a finger into her girlfriend's welcoming love box. Maddy slid into Tracy like a hot knife through butter, her fellow cheerleader already so wet for her, her captain moaning loudly into her mouth. Or at least it seemed loud in a mostly silent room.

What sounded even louder was Tracy as she broke the kiss and started to beg, "Fuck me Maddy! Please fuck me!"

"Shhhhhh." Maddy pressed the index finger which wasn't inside her girlfriend to her lips.

Honestly Tracy wasn't even being that loud, but they couldn't take any chances. Luckily Tracy understood that, so after briefly looking annoyed she pursed her lips and did her best to remain silent. Wanting to wipe that annoyed look off her lover's face Maddy pressed her lips to Tracy's neck and began pumping in and out of her, forcing a stifled moan out of her girl. Unable to help herself Maddy grinned against Tracy's neck and continued fucking her girlfriend, soon adding her middle finger with similar results.

When the second finger was buried in Tracy's cunt Maddy took a moment just to enjoy the sensation. Fuck, she loved being inside Tracy. She loved being inside girls full-stop, but as absurd as it was Tracy Bingham had become very important to her. Seriously, if someone had told her last year, or even just up to a few months ago, that she'd be in a changing room knuckles deep inside Tracy Bingham she would have laughed in their face and told them to fuck off. But here she was, trying to get Tracy off as quickly as possible, and yet still get a fair bit of enjoyment out of this herself.

In the name of that Maddy reached up with her free hand and yanked Tracy's top down, taking advantage of the obscenely low-cut top the blonde was wearing which made her tits look amazing. Or just highlighted how amazing they were. Whatever, the point was she exposed those big boobs, or at least big compared to hers, wrapped her mouth around a nipple and started sucking, briefly closing her eyes so she could savour that wonderful moment. Then Tracy had to open her mouth.

"You're so gay!" Tracy half giggled, half moaned.

Maddy glared up at her for that comment, but Tracy totally missed it as she closed her eyes, threw her head back and let out another soft moan. That moan reminded Maddy that she didn't have time to be mad about anything, especially not the dumb shit which fell out of Tracy's mouth. No, she needed to make the other girl cum so they could get out of here, so Maddy concentrated on the fingering, pumping those two digits in and out of Tracy's wet heat with a slowly increasing rhythm while she pressed her thumb against the cheerleader captain's clit and slowly started to rub it.

At the same time she kissed her way down one boob and up the other before taking the nipple on that boob into her mouth. She then went back and forth, gradually increasing her suction and adding her tongue into the mix, sliding it around and flicking each nipple. Finally she curled her fingers upwards, infrequently at first, but sooner than she would have liked Maddy was hitting Tracy's G-spot with every thrust, inevitably causing the blonde to tents up and let out the cutest little squeak, a clear sign that she was cumming.

Unable to resist Maddy drop down to her knees, pushed the other cheerleader's skirt up and replaced her thumb with her tongue and began to frantically lick Tracy's clit while fingering her through one orgasm and onto another. Then she pulled out those fingers entirely and began licking the cum from Tracy's pussy, Maddy sliding her tongue into that welcoming hole and fucking it until she got a mouthful of cum again. She even shoved her very wet index finger up Tracy's butt, something Maddy knew from experience made her girlfriend cum extra hard.

Deciding that they were definitely pushing their luck Maddy did her best to bring Tracy slowly down from her high, kiss her way up the blonde's flat stomach and heaving chest to her lips, Tracy smiling widely and welcoming Maddy's lips with her own, which caused Maddy to smile. She could still remember the first time they had sex, when Tracy had been so reluctant to taste herself on her lips. There was none of that now, Tracy practically choking her as she shoved her tongue down her throat.

About a minute or so later Tracy broke the kiss and sighed blissfully, "I swear you have magic fingers."

"You're welcome." Maddy said dismissively as she pushed Tracy's underwear, skirt and then top back into place before pulling away, "Now let's go."

"But what about you?" Tracy frowned.

"Later." Maddy said dismissively again as she began picking up the forgotten clothes, then worried that she was being too dismissive she added, "But only if you want too."

"Oh, I want too. I told you Maddy, I wanna spoil you." Tracy grinned as she watched the brunette pick up all the clothes and sighed, "Seriously Maddy, what did I do to deserve you?"

Acted like you didn't give a fuck about my dead friend, Maddy thought bitterly, before faking a smile and replying, "I could ask the same thing."

Maddy then quickly exited the changing room, only for Tracy to catch up with her before she made it more than a few feet and whispered not so softly, "I'm going to eat the shit out of your pussy when we get back to yours."

Maddy just blushed.


End file.
